Diablo and Lucifer
|-|Intro= Diablo and Lucifer belong to me! Please do not use or edit them without my permission! Coding also by me I adopted Diablo from Fly’s Free Adopts! Also Mature Warning! |-|Diablo= Appearance You would never expect a dragon that looks like Diablo to ever be the leader of one of the strongest gangs in Possibility. He’s not huge or buff, but instead average in size and skinny. He doesn’t have strong muscles or an intimidating voice, and most describe him as the kid everyone bullied in school. Diablo’s dusty mustard yellow (#dccf6d) main scales and moldy yellow top scales (#c1b767) don’t shine in the sunlight, and his light carrot orange (#f2be80) scales that separate his main scales and underbelly don’t shine much either. His light mud (#bf9f75) colored underbelly blends well with the dust that blows in the wind, and his big toothy grin shines a yellow tinted white (#ece8c4). His smile is missing a tooth however, and two red scars are scratched across the left side of his mouth. Golden eyes with black scleras are usually gleaming with joy as he stares at his treasures, and light golden yellow horns gleam in the presence of light unlike most of his body. Diablo’s horns are straight like a NightWings for what others believe to be a birth defect, and the horn on his nose and under his ear are longer than normal. A tall, poofy, very round, and wavy frill runs down from his head to the barb of his, and it adorns a striped pattern. The main color of the frill is a light sand yellow (#f4f9c6), and thin darker yellow (#e5df79) strips make up the striped pattern. Diablo’s claws and wing webs are the same color as his horns, and he hates when they get dirty and don’t shine. Different shades of brown spots cover his underwing, making it look like a mini sandstorm that has glimmer gold swirls. The underbelly shares the same color as his tail barb which is slightly more curled than average. A gold collar imbedded with rubies, sapphires, and amethyst rings is always worn proudly around Diablo’s dull neck, and golden rings with emeralds can be found on all his front claws. A gold chestplate with a large diamond imbedded in the front of it is worn with pride, and polished daily. Small emeralds are embedded into his wing webs, making them shine even more. Gold hoop earrings will sometimes also be worn, but they irritate his ears so he doesn’t wear them often. Diablo’s voice is on the higher side of the spectrum. It’s not supper high, but it’s not deep either. It cracks every now and then, and it easily cowers into a mumble when Diablo’s feels scared, annoyed, or stupid. It’s very rarely raised to a yell unless Diablo spots something he must have, and when he does it’s usually a squeal and a “I must have it!!” yell. Personality History Relationships Gallery |-|Lucifer= Appearance Lucifer is the only one who actually knows what he looked like when he had a body of his own, and now everyone only knows him for what he looks like when he takes control of Diablo’s body. When Lucifer takes over, Diablo’s body completely changes. It becomes bigger, broader, and muscled. It’s scales become darker in color, and the orange scales become blood red. The frill that was wavy and curly becomes straight and spiky, and the once golden eyes fade, leaving just the black scleras. It’s horns curl inward, and it’s toothy grin becomes stained with blood. The golden swirls on its wing webs become swirls of red, and golden claws become stained with death. If the change in appearence isn't enough to tell someone who's in control, then the change in voice should. Lucifer's voice is deep and smooth, but has a growl to it. To most its extremely intimidating. As for accessories, Lucifer doesn't hate or love them. He puts up with Diablo's, but he doesn't have any of his own. He thinks his enemy's blood is jewelry in it's own way. Some dragons wear their jewls to show off wealth. Lucifer wears his enemy's blood to show off his strength. "It's kinda the same, right?"~Luci Personality History Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Status (Leader)